Sirius Visits The Infinite Realms
by PhantomFever81
Summary: Sirius discovers what happens when you enter the Vail but it's not what the wizards think. Once Danny finds the random man, everything goes from normal to strange. Danny gets an offer and the wizards get a friend. Post-Phantom Planet. Was originally a short story. No Dani. Danny lives at the burrow. And I need a coffee.
1. Actual short story

**There was Phantom Planet.  
Sorry if it's awful. Did it late, I was tired and need to sleep!**

 **Disclaimer!**

 **I do NOT own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter. They belong to Birch Hartman and J. K. Rowling.**

 **Onto this.**

All Sirius could remember was fighting Lucius Malfoy with Harry by his side before beating him, getting hit by his cousin, Bellatrix and seeing Harry's scared face. Everything after that... Going through the Veil... Nothing. Nothing but black. (AN: Sirius Black... I'm sorry back to the story.)

He floated through the 'veil' as wizards call it. Through this unknown death land, as they declared it. What else can you name a place that no one comes back out alive as? He knew he was going to die. At least he saw Harry's face before he passed.

'Well... This is... I don't know exactly... I've never experienced death before. or at least the moments before death.' Sirius thought. ' In fact, I thought it would be more... I don't know... I don't know!' He paused in this thinking. Eyes closed unknowingly. 'Speaking of which... Whats going to happen now?' The adrenalin of the fight wearing off rapidly.

"Hello?" A young, male voice called. Sirius now getting the pain hit him couldn't open his mouth. 'A... voice?'

"Oh God, oh God!" It was really close now... Maybe a few feet in front of him. Slowly he opened his eyes, He was floating on his back in a green swirled place, with nothing but doors far away and rocks here and there scattered about randomly. He couldn't focus his vision. Too blurry...

"A human? What are you..." The voice muttered to himself. "Can you hear me, sir?" He asked more confidently but obviously worried about this stranger he just found. Sirius looked towards the voice having to turn his head numbly. He looked at the voices' body and as expected, it was a kid, about 15. Same as Harry... Harry... The kid looked very unusual...

He had only slight muscle on his body but held himself like he had seen and won many battles, yet at the moment folded gently with care as he examined Sirius's body. He had a skin-tight black jumpsuit on with white circling around his neck, around as a belt, white gloves and boots. He also had a Misty 'D' in the centre of his chest but with more examination, it also shows a smaller 'P' in the middle. He had fair skin with an easy jawline and streak white hair. As his eyes noticed Sirius's they locked almost having their own conversation. To Sirius though. Those green eyes meant more to him then this kid knew. Speaking of which...

"Oh, you're awake! Can you speak?" Sirius shook his head slightly. "Ah, okay um... Your really injured Sir, I need to take you o fues edabue..." His voice started fading as black swallowed his vision.

"Nru! Nru, fnerus fnus versu!" Sirius fainted.

 **Danny's POV**

"Oh, you're awake! Can you speak?" I asked uncertainly. How did this guy get here and what was he wearing? The man nodded if only very slightly. "Ah, okay um... Your really injured Sir, I need to take you to the human realm." He started to close his eyes and slowed his breathing. He's dying...

"Sir! Sir, you have to stay awake!" I yelled. It didn't work he finally fainted. I grabbed his body bridle style and flew as fast as I could back to the Far Frozen to get help from Frostbite. He saved me when I was freezing and many times when I got really hurt, maybe he can help him. I looked down at my 'passenger' and into the stain of blood on my jumpsuit. I need to get there fast, he's losing more blood!

Just in time, the icy cold 'wasteland' named the Far Frozen came into view and I flew faster to get there in time. I landed gently, as to not shake the man too much and ran my way to the village. Frostbite was in the training area outside cleaning up some ice weapons as he noticed me.

"Oh, Great One, welcome back! What-" He cut off as he noticed the bloody man in my hands and ran to me to get him up. "What happened? Who is this man?" He asked me. We began making our way into the palace fast but not too fast so to not bump the guy and I began recalling what happened.

"As I was flying back home after our spar I spotted this man floating in the middle of the Zone so I called out but he didn't react so I went closer and noticed his condition. He was bearly awake but slowly losing consciousness so I flew him here as fast as possible. Can you help him?" I concluded as we entered the healing room. Frostbite placed the man on a bed and undid the buttons on his shirt. Checking how bad it was.

"I'm sure he will be alright, though I don't know how this happened." He confessed. A couple of yetis we passed on the way here came in and lay out some medical supplies. Frostbite got to work. "Great One, perhaps it is best if you stand outside." He suggested so I walked out of the room and shut the doors and waited.

 **No one's POV**

After an hour of waiting in the waiting room, a loud boom came from inside followed by a scream. Instantly Danny slammed the doors open and ran to Frostbite who was on the floor. The good news was he wasn't hurt and their 'guest' was up. In fact, pointing a wand at Danny and Frostbite.

"What are you!" Sirius exclaimed. He began thinking he wasn't dead. Then again...

"We're ghosts! What are you doing pointing a stick at us and knocking Frostbite down when he was helping you!?" Danny Restored. The man looked the two over and lowered his wand.

"Oh uh... Your ghosts? That means I am dead. Oh, wait but you're tangible. " Sirius muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked, helping Frostbite up. "You're not dead just somehow ended up in the Ghost Zone or Infinite Realms as ghosts here call it, and I've always been tangible unless I turn intangible," Danny explained as he did so.

"Interesting... The ghosts I've come across are always tangible, what else can your type do?" He asked curiously.

"Haha, well Sir your type of ghost must be very powerless, about a level 1 or 2 while I am a level 5 and The Great One is an 8." Frostbite explained.

"Oh, I see..." He paused as he realised, "Wait, I'm alive! haha, I'm alive! But Harry! He's in danger! I got to get back! Can I get back?" He rambled to both of the ghost present in the room.

"Of course, The Great One can take you back to the human world and sort you out." Frostbite smiled.

"Uh... Yeah... Come on then, let's go." Danny replied. "See you later Frostbite and thank you for everything!"

"Oh yes, thank you from me too uh, Frostbite?" Sirius thanked unsure about the name but shrugged it off. Danny grabbed onto Sirius' arm and flew them through the Zone towards the Fenton ghost portal.

"So, whats your name?" Danny asked ending the silence.

"Sirius Black. And you?" Sirius asked cringing waiting for a reaction.

"You don't... Im Danny Phantom." Danny replied easily but confused at why this man didn't know him. "So, how did you end up here?" Danny asked.

"In the Ghost Zone, as you call it?" After a nod, he continued, "Well I was fighting with You-Know-Who's servants Lucius Malfoy and managed to disarm him and stop him hurting Harry Potter but my cousin Bellatrix hit me with a Avada kedavra and I fell through the Veil to here." Sirius avoided Danny's eyes until now but all there was, was a confused face.

"Uh... First whos You-Know-Who? Why did your cousin attack you? Whats the Veil? and Whats Avada Kedavra?" Danny rapid fired. Sirius blinked in shock.

"You don't know?" At that moment Danny realised wizards exist and what has been happening there. Sirius told the sad tale of what has happened to both him, Harry Potter and many others in this war.

"Wow... Thats, Im sorry." Danny couldn't find the words. He chuckled slightly making Sirius look at him questionably. "You said Harry is The-Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Yes. What about it?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I'm basically the opposite. Im The-Boy-Who-Died." At that, they laughed despite not knowing each other for more than an hour and continued on their flight. Danny ended up explaining what he was to the Wizard. A Halfa. While Sirius smiled at how he and Lupin would relate, both being half-breeds, fun and great company.

Soon Danny looked up from the wizard he just met laughing and noticed the coming Fenton Ghost Portal. "Well, we're here." They landed on the rock leading to the entrance and walked through.

"So where are we? In the world that is." Sirius asked.

"Amity Park, America." If Sirius had water in his mouth he would definitely do a spit take.

"A-" He took a breath and continued, "America... Thats um... Far away from Britain. I should have guessed because of your accent."

Danny also would have done a spit take, "Britain!" Sirius nodded. "Well, I did promise I would take you back home..." He sighed, "Come on let me tell my family where we're going."

They walked up the stairs and told Maddie and Jack where they were going and who Sirius was (Minus his secrete,) and began flying with a backpack to Britain. 20 minutes into the flight Sirius facepalmed and made Danny go to the ground.

"What? I think we should keep going." Danny pointed out.

"Well, I uh... Forgot to mention something..." Sirius revealed.

"What?"

"Wizards can apparate which is transportation like teleporting..." Danny facepalmed and cried out sulkily.

"You couldn't have said that earlier?" Sirius took his hand and apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place. "Nice place. Are we in Scottland?" Danny asked.

"No, actually we're in London. At my family's house."

"Well, I guess this is goodbye?" Danny stated awkwardly and darted his eyes. He grew attached to the strange wizard he met a few hours ago.

"I guess so... It was nice to meet you Danny and If I ever need you or want to visit I know where you are and same for you more or less." Sirius smiled at his new friend.

"Well uh, which ones your house? 11 or 13?" Danny asked pointing to the two doors. Thats right Sirius forgot about that.

"Oh uh, well it doesn't matter really..." He muttered then pulled Danny closer and whispered in his ear, "12 Grimmauld place," This made Danny confused.

"But there's only 11 and 13 here-" As he thought about it, 12 appeared in front of him as he gasped out of awe. "Wow."

Sirius chuckled and declared he will introduce him to Lupin one day he isn't classified as dead. To that, Danny laughed and waved goodbye as he began to fly up then it struck him...

"Uh... Sirius?"

"Yeah? Oh right..." He didn't tell him how to get home. Danny flew up high quickly spotted the main London city with the London Eye and all. he took a picture from above as a map to get to Sirius' house if he needs it and flew down. He waved off the confusion Sirius gave him and gave his hand.

They appeared at Fenton works and Danny waved silently until Sirius envaloped him in a hug and gave a smile. Embarrised he also nuggied him. They waved again as Sirius went home and Danny went into Fenton works. How was he going to explain to his parents he went to London and back in 30 minutes without magic? Blame it on a ghost.


	2. Strange follow on

As Danny goes away, Mr Sirius Black apparates back home to the home he hates and the place everyone he loves is. He opens the door as quietly as humanly possible and sneaks through the house in the direction of crying.

"I should have done something!" Harry's voice shouts from inside.

Sirius listens in for a moment.

"Harry dear, there was nothing you could have done." Molly comforts. Sirius can guess that Molly is comforting Harry while everyone mourns his supposed 'death'.

Sirius walks into the doorway and, as expected, everyone has tears in their eyes. Some more than others. Remus Lupin is on his own on one side of the room, Alister Moody and Severus Snape are sat down on the large table, Arthur and Molly are comforting Harry also on the table, Albus Dumbledore is stood with an unreadable expression next to Charlie and Bill, The twins are lingering about, Ginny is with Tonks and Hermione. Everyone seems to be in a state of despair.

Sirius knocks on the door frame. Everyone looks up to the sudden noise.

"What are you all moaping around for? Did someone die?"Sirius gives one of his signature grins. In a quick, fluid moment, everyone in the room pulls out their wand to point it at Sirius. All but Dumbledore.

"Who are you!" Harry demands. Sirius scoffs.

"This is the welcome I get for surviving a fall through the vail, facing strange yet powerful types of ghost and making it all the way from America?" Sirius jokes again.

"Sirius!" Harry roars and jumps into a hug.

"Harry my boy. Are you alright? what happened? did they hurt you?" Sirius rambles off. Everyone comes forward with their wands put away.

"Don't ever do that again!" Harry shouts.

"Sirius," Dumbledore grabs everyone's attention, "Do you mind informing us how you are back?" Sirius smiles.

"It's a... Strange story mind you." He says. Dumbledore grabs a chair and sits down at his own pace.

"I think we can handle it." And at that moment everyone sits down with Harry and Lupin next to Sirius as he tells the tail as it is. Including this strange boy and the misunderstood vail, or as it really is, the Infinite Realms. After the tale, everyone's jaws were seemingly broken.

"Do you think this Danny-" Lupin runs off the obvious question.

"Can we ask tomorrow. I can go get him and bring him here." Sirius sighs.

"A muggle ghost? That's intriguing." Molly states. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Indeed they are." Sirius laughs. The one that helped me takes the form of a large furry beast with ice as an arm. However, they are actually very kind. Calls the ghost kid 'great one' as he helped them."

"Great one?" Arthur asks. Sirius waves it off.

"Afraid that can be his job to tell you all tomorrow." They all hang out and have a small celebration to welcome Sirius back from the 'dead'. Maybe everything is going to end up alright. And if not? Well, they are sure a young muggle halfa can help them out.

* * *

 _ **I have to say, I was in a really good mood to do more to this but then I started thinking of a story with Batman and Danny which was my dream last night and I likes so I might make it into a one-shot for later continuation and this story idea went fuzzy. Ironic that my literal dream was stronger then my idea. Anyway sorry for this strange update. Have a good one!**_  
 _ **-GJH**_


	3. Next up

After a long and hard explanation, Sirius took a much needed rest. He knew from the start that the Order would want Danny and that he would be a asset. However, he didn't know if the lad would be up for it. He does, after all, have his own problems and things to deal with.

In the morning, Sirius decided to bring Remus Lupin with him. If anyone -other than himself that is,- could connect with Danny, it would be another half breed.

Sirius smiles as he takes his friends arm and apperates back to the Fenton family house. As per usual, the home consisted of many unusual peices. The giant add-on on the roof the main with the glowing sign the second.

Remus had never seen said building before and glanced at his friend who was still standing with his head up, smiling at this strange architecture. With a shake of his head, Sirius guided Remus towards the door and swiftly knocked. After a small wait, a shout could be heard from inside followed by more shouting. After a few more minutes, a young lady opened the door.

"Jazz? Was it?" Sirius asked. Jazz realised who was present and immediately welcomed the two wizards inside with open arms.

"Mr Black! Sorry about before, my parents still have a habit of pushing an ecto bazooka in people's faces when they are at the door." Jazz smiled. "Who's your friend?" She pointed at Remus.

Sirius waved his hand.

"No need to apologise Jazz. This is my very close friend Remus Lupin. We're here to see Danny if he's around." Jazz nodded to Remus and walked over to a window.

"He's fighting Box Ghost right now. He'll be back in a second."

As said, Danny came flying in. Literally. He noticed Sirius and floated in mid air.

"Sirius? What are you doing here?" He said with a smile. Sirius smiled back at the ghost.

"Danny. This is Remus Lupin. Lupin this is Danny Phantom or Fenton depending on how he looks." Sirius introduced. Danny laughed, tilting in the air.

"Not anymore. Ever since the world found out about what I am that is." Danny lowered himself to the floor as he held out a hand for the new man.

"It's nice to meet you Remus." Danny smiled, as did Remus.

"Likewise." A sudden cough interrupted them as Jazz stood in the doorway.

"As nice as it is to watch, I feel like it's none of my business so..." Jazz pointed upstairs and waved goodbye.

After the farewell, Danny motioned for the two to follow him. They did.

The 3 of them walked out the house and to the park. Danny, realising he was still in ghost form, transformed.

Remus jumped as the two blue lights traveled up and down Danny's body but before he could say anything, Danny relaxed on a park bench, getting as comfortable as possible.

"Don't worry. I'm not used to it yet either." Sirius stated as e sat next to the halfa.

"Danny. I brought Remus here because he's like you." Danny looked at Sirius with a raised eyebrow.

"No offence Sirius but I doubt that very much. As I said in the Zone, there's only 2 1/2 halfas in the universe." Danny answered. Remus raised an eye at that but didn't question it.

"That's because I'm not a- a halfa? Was it?" Danny nodded. "I'm a half breed though." Danny lit up.

"What! What's your other half?" Danny smiled. If he was a cartoon character, he would have stars in his eyes. **(Wink.)**

"Uhh... Werewolf. I got bit a while ago by a bad one." Remus was waiting for a reaction of not accepting but what he got instead...

"Really?! Wow that's so cool! I have a werewolf friend. His name is Wulf. He only speaks Esperanto though. It's hard to learn." Danny settles back down.

Before Remus could ask anything Danny continued.

"So Sirius, what are you doing here anyway?" Danny asked with his eyes closed. Sirius shook his head in remembrance.

"Right. Sorry Danny, I almost forgot business." Remus finally took a seat with the two.

"We're here to ask you to join the Order of the Pheonix." Remus stated, knowing his long time friend would have tried to delay and plan a better way to ask.

"What?" Danny sat up, getting more serious. "The Order? Isn't that the side of the war you told me about on the way trough the ghost zone?" Danny asked Sirius. He in reply, sighed.

"Yes. I know it's a lot to ask but it would mean the absolute world to us to have you at our aid." Sirius asked more. Danny shook his head in thought.

"But the ghosts, my friends, my family... Joining a war would..." Danny trailed off. They knew that joining the war would cause Danny to let go of a few things for a while but it was his choice.

"I know but it's your choice Danny." Remus continued.

"I..." Danny stumbled in thought. "I want to talk with my parents first." The wizards nodded.

"Yes. That's best. But remember, it's your choice. Don't feel like you need to join us. If you say no we'll not talk anymore about it. You may visit and I may visit you but remember. Your not forced." Sirius put his hand on the boys shoulder. Danny sighed and nodded.

A blue whisp flew out of Danny's mouth as he gasped and looked around for the one who caused it.

"Ghost?" Sirius asked. Danny nodded. "I'll be back in two days with the leader of the Order. If you wish to join please pack some stuff. We'll be here by midday -your time-." Danny nodded and transformed again. Still takin in the request to join a war.

"Good luck Danny." Remus said. "It was nice meeting you." Danny smiled.

"It was nice to meet you too... I'll think about it. See you in two days." Danny flew up and went to look for the ghost.

Meanwhile, Sirius and Remus apperated back to the hideout.


	4. Confidence is all a war needs

Danny fought against Skulker. Again. But instead of any witty comments towards the ghost, Danny thought more about the offer.

A war. A war. A war. Two sides disagreeing and fighting against each other to see who wins. He didn't know if he could handle it.

After some talk from Skulker who pretend he didn't care about the halfas quiet distress, Danny sucked him up and threw him into the zone again.

At home, Dannny transformed and went up the basement stairs still in thought. In the kitchen, Danny's parents were working on something with something green and an apple.

"Danny-boy!" Boomed his dad as he launched towards the tiny (in comparison to himself,) boy. "Try this!" Jack shoved the green apple into Danny's mouth as he ate a slice.

"Uhh..." Danny felt a bit dizzy and stumbled a bit. Maddie quickly was at his side.

"Sorry sweetie, we're trying to incorporate ectoplasm into food that would be better then you being in the zone more than necessary.

It's true. After the year, Danny started needing to go into the Ghost Zone and absorbing some of the energy so that he didn't starve. Ghosts didn't eat so they absorbed some ecto energy. Danny still ate but needed a small amount of ecto energy so his other half didn't.

"Uhh..." Danny repeated. Maddie finually saw the far off look in her sons eyes.

"Sweetie? What's wrong?" Danny shuffled his feet and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I, uhh, can we go into the living room and sit down?" He asked.

As he traveled down to the sofa, his parents walked behind him and say next to him.

"So, uh, you remember Mr Black?" After a nod from them both, "Well, he came back today."

"Is that who was at the door? Me and Jack were about to go and and see who it was but Jazz stopped us." Danny was silent.

"Did dad have the ecto bazooka?" Danny shook his head. Already knowing the answer. "Mr Black isn't like us." After a raised eyebrow from Maddie and Jack, Danny continued. "He is good. Most of what they are are good but. Some aren't." Danny paused taking a deep breath. "There's a war between the good and the bad and..." Danny started to shake. "And. And he wants me to join his side. All the good do." Danny looked up to see his parents faces.

"I know it's completely out there but. I really want to help. But I don't know. I need advise." The adults, still holding back their shock, looked at Danny.

"Well um... Sweetie. Do you think that if you help you can do something good for these people?" Maddie asked. A nod from Danny.

"Do you want to help out?" Another nod.

"Do you believe in good?" Danny nodded.

"Then help out son." Danny looked at his Father. A large smile adorned his face.

A proud smile.

"Really?" Danny asked unsure.

"We believe you are strong enough to do this. A war is a hard time but it's nothing like what you've been through. It's like you're in you're own war here everyday. I think going and doing good for someone else is just what you need to even it out." Maddie smiled and hugged her son. Jack came in with a bone crushing hug.

"But it still is your choice." Maddie assured.

Danny smiled.

That night he went to his friends asking the same thing and each said more or less the same thing. Sure Sam was a bit upset to not see him for a while but, as his parents, she believed in him. They all did. On Monday morning, Danny went to school. The same old Casper high. Well, minus the bullies. Life was good. Well. Then there was the war.

"NU Gwbyim." Danny thought about the war and what they told him. This evil guy. Could he even help?

"Mt Fwnyom" Danny didn't know if he should. He might not even be able to help and surly there's more powerful things.

"Mr Fenton!" Danny jumped and looked up to see his teachers face.

"Oh, uh, Yes Mr Lancer?" Danny asked with a strained smile. Lancer knew something was wrong.

"Mr Fenton, do you want to talk about what's got you so tied up today?" It wasn't an offer. Danny knew that. He looked around the class seeing everyone's eyes on him.

"Not really Sir." Mr Lancer sighed.

The bell rang for the end off the day.

"Do your reading!" Mr Lancer yelled out after the students as they rased out. Danny, Sam and Tucker were about to go but Mr Lancer stopped them quickly.

"Mr Foley, Miss Manson, may I have a word with Danny?" The two looked at each other then left saying their goodbyes.

They went to Lancer's desk.

"Alright Mr Fenton. What is it?" Danny looked at him.

"It's nothing." Danny didn't supply.

"Nothing indeed. Nothing but nothing. If you've face everything from millions of ghosts in an army to saving the world without having an episode like this, then this is bigger so, what is it?"

Danny took a shaken breath and connected eyes with Mr Lancer.

"These people that I'm not aloud to talk about what they are, asked for me to join their war." Lancer took a while to respond. He wasn't expecting that. He looked into Danny's eyes.

"Danny. A war?" He asked. Said boy nodded his head. Looking down again.

"What if I'm not strong enough to help them. To make a difference. To be there!" Lancer took a look at the boy.

"Transform for me quickly Mr Fenton."

Danny raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Transform for me." Lancer repeated.

Danny did so.

"Hmm..." He said aloud.

"What?" Danny asked again.

"The stance of a worrier. The brains of a worrier. And the heart of one." He put his finger on Danny's chest. "You might not believe it but you can and will help. No matter what. You will." Mr Lancer smiled at the boy.

"Thank you Mr Lancer." Danny smiled back at the teen.

"Fly home. For once there's no detention." Danny flew out the window.

Mr Lancer smiled again knowing how helpful that boy would be to those people.


	5. The final day

**I know I know. You all want me to get on with it and get Danny to the wizardry community.**

 **Buuut...**

 **I have a couple people he still needs to see and things to do on his last day**

Danny woke up. He washed his hair. He brushed his teeth. He got dressed. He walked downstairs. He ate breakfast.

There was no one down yet. He had woke up very early; he couldn't go back to sleep. Not today. Danny couldn't believe that this was the last day.

He had to decide today. The two would probably be coming at the end of the day as its a different time zone. It was the last day!

Finually, someone came down the stairs quiet but loud in the suffocating silence.

"Danny." It was Jaz. Oh boy. He forgot to talk to his sister about it.

"Jazz I-" She didn't let him continue, raising a hand to stop him.

"Mum and dad told me after school when you were probably in detention." Danny smirked for a moment. Only a moment.

"Actually I didn't have detention. I was with Mr Lancer, yes, but it was about. This..." The smirk was gone. Remembering what was happening today.

"You will do great little brother, whether you join or not. Everyone is behind you." Jazz poured her own bowl of cereal and began to eat.

"I know I just... How can I know that I'll do a good job? Plus if I leave, there will be no Danny Phantom protecting against ghosts. Plus all the other things I can't think of right now. You guys are great but what if Plasmius comes back, what if Overgrowth takes over again, what if you get hurt..." Danny panicked.

"Danny. Are you forgetting something? If there's something wrong, we will contact you. We can call every night if it makes you feel better. Everyone, even the school think you should go. And so do I."

Jazz took a bite.

"What?" Danny questioned, looking up at his sister.

"You heared me. I think you should go." She said again, taking another spoonful.

"Why?"

"Because I know you. I know how much the people could use your assistance. I know how much you need it." Danny looked at her in confusion. "That's right Danny. You need to fuel yourself in a different way. Maybe a change for a while is just what you need." She took another spoonful.

Danny thought about it.

"Maybe your right." Danny whispered looking out the window.

(Time skip 9:00)

"Come on son it will be fun!" Danny's father boomed as they drove in the RV down the street, passing the park.

"Shouldn't I be in school?" Danny asked his mother. He was blindfolded in the backseat.

"Sweetie, it's your last day if you choose to go, We want to spend it with you no matter what!" Maddie smiled -not thatDanny could see-.

Danny shook his head, smiling too.

Maybe he should go...

"We're here!" Jack shouted as he stopped the RV crashed into a sign of something. Danny took his blindfold off and gaped.

"The fair?" Danny looked around in awe, admiring the odd rides.

"Well you said you wanted to go." Maddie smiled even more, watching as her son lit up.

"But wait. You said I wasn't allowed to go." Danny looked at his parents expectingly.

"Well no but look at this place! Do you think they have a ghost ride?!" Jack exclaimed, getting out of the car.

"Don't worry," Maddie said to her panicked son. "I didn't let him bring any ghost hunting equipment." Maddie got out the GAV. Danny sighed and followed.

Danny, Jack and Maddie spent a few hours at the fair and there was only a couple ghosts -a couple being the box ghost. Twice-. Everyone watched as Danny got rid of the ghost and they quickly started having fun again.

After they started on their way to the park with a picnic. Then they went home.

As they entered the house, time stopped.

"Clockwork?" Said ghost turned slowly.

"Hello Daniel." Danny smiled and ran to the ghost to give him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked as the hug was done.

Maddie and Jack walked into the living room to sit, knowing who CW is.

Danny smiled wide as the ghost of time started to speak.

"Daniel, I believe you made up your mind about going to help the war." Danny's smile fades into a smirk.

"I believe so." Clockwork nodded silently.

"Good. You have 2 and a half hours before the Wizards show up. You best get to your packing." Clockwork smiled knowingly.

"But I have 2 and a half hours why do I need to..." Clockwork smiled again and turned to a blue portal.

"There's still some who are yet to know about this move but I assure you, they will know soon." Clockwork floated calmly in front of the portal and was about to go in.

"Daniel. Remember, everything is as it should be." Danny rolled his eyes with a smile plastered on his face.

"There's still some that don't know...?"

Suddenly a loud alerting beeping went off. Danny covered his ears.

"What the heck?!" Danny shouted. A blue wisp left his mouth and suddenly he knew what was happening but he didn't know what that noise was!

He transformed as his parents entered the room, did a salute and flew up to his room.

"Ghost child!" Technus' voice rung out through a small tablet Tucker got Danny for Christmas.

"What do you want Tecnus?" Danny ordered and picked up the small tablet.

"Ah there you are." Danny raised an eyebrow.

"How long have you been shouting?" Tecnus was silent for a second.

"Uhh... Ghost child! I Tecnus the master of technology have called on this small rectangular tablet to request for you to please open the ghost portal!" Danny squinted his eyes.

"Why?" Again Tecnus was silent.

"You don't know?! Child, we want answers and you must give them to us!" Tucnus cut the recording off and Danny was left alone, looking at the blank screen.

"Uhhh, that was strange..."

"Danny!" Maddie's voice shouted through the door, well the old door... *crunch. Bang. Thud.* bye bye door.

"The Fenton ghost portal ecto detector is going crazy!" She exclaimed grabbing her son and running to the basement to find Jack typing furiously.

"Dann-o! Good you'er here! The clear button isn't working!" Jack exclaimed louder than Maddie. Danny looked down to see Jack was pressing the fudge button and a small fridge was opening and closing with each press. Danny shook his head.

"What is the Fenton portal ecto detector?" He asked walking towards the controls and reading the statistics.

"It's what we made when Phantom first arrived. We suspected that he was using our portal and we, well put a detector on it but all we saw was ghosts -not phantom- coming in and going out." Maddie clarified.

"But it's never had a strain alert like this." Danny nodded and looked towards the portal.

"Alright, Tecnus asked me to open it to answer some questions. I don't know who's gonna be on the other side." Maddie and Jack nodded and got a weapon. "Wait. I don't think you should fight. Just in case it's someone serious and you get hurt." The parents nodded again, more solemnly, but went upstairs nevertheless.

Then you smiled and floated to the controls. One fingerprint scan and the whole portal opened with a blur of colours and shapes.

Many ghosts entered through the portal and surrounded the young Daniel. Even Danny's friends Dora, Frostbite, Pandora and many others as well as Daniel's enemies. All of them!

"Greetings ghost child." Skulker announced, smiling like always. Danny drew his eyes from his friends and looked confused at the self proclaimed greatest hunter.

"What's going on?" He floated confused in the centre. "Why are you all here?" Some ghosts smiled.

"What kind of ghost would we be if we didn't come to wish you a happy death day?!" Skulker shouted in cheer and many others followed his joy by clapping and smiling.

"What?!"

"Yes we know great one, it's not for another few weeks but since Clockwork told us you're going to the wizard world to help against you-know-who, we planned it early." Frostbite strode forwards and placed a palm on his back.

"Now. Who's for cake?" Dora shouted causing a cheer to erupt. And all ghosts to fly into the portal, Danny getting dragged along.

Maddie and Jack came down again and were gaping from the mass of ghosts and the beeping to come back on. They gasped as Danny got dragged away, laughing and smiling and turned to one of the ghosts left.

The box ghost.

"What's going on?! Where are you taking my son?!" Maddie exclaimed. The box ghost turned to them and meeped in fear.

"The-the ghost child I-is going to his death day p-party..." Maddie and Jck shared a look and the ghost quickly shouted "Beware!" Before flying in himself and closing the portal.

The party was great! They all had a good time in Dora's castle and enjoyed themselves. By the time 2hours and a quarter was up Clockwork made an appearance.

"I'm afraid that it is time for young Daniel to go." There were some sad faces that the party was over but they didn't mind.

People came to Danny with hugs -his friends- and a couple of gifts. One being the Infimap it's self! From Frostbite and the far frozeners. Pandora gave Danny a small pendent for luck which gave him strength. And everyone parted with goodlucks ecept Skulker, the box ghost, and some other regular appearances in Amity.

"Ghost child. You have come to face a horrible apponent. He is very powerful but, though I hate to admit it to your face, so are you. We all will stay out of your way as you do your quest but trust me when I say that as soon as you finish and are back in Amity Park, I will hunt you with my new equipment. Got it?" This was of course Skulker and the ghosts all floated off.

Danny and Clockwork entered a portal and Danny quietly asked.

"I didn't know I had a death day. I thought it was full ghosts." Clockwork stepped out into the Fenton kitchen and nodded.

"Even half ghosts are ghosts. And you will be facing a being as strong as Pariah. You needed some luck." Clockwork winked.

"Thank you Clockwork." Danny hugged the time master.

"Go now. I believe you still need to finish packing before they arrive." Clockwork smiled and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. A small crystal circle bead appeared in his other. He handed it to Danny as a peice of thread intangled itself neatly into and around the bead until it was solid.

"Here's your present from me. It will let you go back one minute into the past just in case." Danny again smiled and hugged Clockwork and gently took the necklace.

"Thank you! I don't know what to say." He put it around his neck.

"How about you go and get ready." Clockwork smiled and entered the portal with a wave. Danny walked up to his room with a smile. He finished packing quickly and as soon as he set his case in the living room, the doorbell rang.

The two wizards entered. Professer Albus Dumbledore and Mr Sirius Black.

"Danny. Will you be coming with us tonight?" Sirius asked eyeing the suitcase smiling.

"You bet."


	6. Fragile?

OH MY GOSH! This story almost has 100 FOLLOWERS!

THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!

You guys are awesome!

This isn't very long because it's just Danny meeting the burrow before going to bed.

Onto the story as I fangirl.

As Sirius and Albus got back with Danny in tow, the order members -minus the children- were waiting to meet this new member.

When Sirius told the others in the burrow that a ghost helped him, they got rather confused when a very alive-looking 15-year-old boy, with medium black hair which draped over his eyes and ice blue eyes, walked into the welcome to the burro and "glad you will help us, " 'party'.

"Everyone, let me introduce you all to the one who saved me. Daniel Fenton." Sirius boomed eager for them to meet the young halfa. Danny rubbed his neck -a nervous habit he got from somewhere.

"Uhh. Hi, everyone. It's nice to finally meet you. Please call me Danny. Sirius told me about some of the great things you all do for other wizards." Danny smiled sheepishly, suddenly feeling quite stage fright.

Lupin came forward first, having met Danny already, he knew who and what to expect.

Remus lowered himself a little and stuck out a hand for Danny, smiling. Danny for which took the hand in a friendly handshake.

"Danny. It's nice to have you here. Thank you, however..." he glanced at Sirius, " I believe that someone knew you were going to join." At that Danny followed Lupin's gaze and turned to a one Sirius Black who looked away, avoiding Danny's look.

"I-I well.." Sirius tried but it was failing miserably.

"Sirius, I'm sorry, I don't quite understand, I thought you said you got saved by a..." Molly Weasley stated, losing her words as she looked over the child in front of them all.

"Ghost." Severus sneered as per usual. Danny bit his lip and looked at Sirius.

"Ahh, well you see..." Sirius, again, didn't know what to say.

"I am a ghost," Danny spoke up. The members -minus 3- raised eyebrows at the young boy.

"Excuse me?" Mr Weasley asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"I'm what the ghosts call a- uhh..." he looked at Albus who, with a twinkle in his eye, smiled and nodded. "A-a halfa."

"A what -a" Bill asked. Alister glared into the boy. Seeing something, others can't.

"A Halfa. It means half human, half ghost." Danny explained more. He looked at Snape as he was giving off a strange feeling. Not an 'I can't trust you' vibe, more of a 'watch your back' feel. Definitely something dark. Danny gave Severus a suspicious glare then turned to answer everyone else's questions.

By the time everyone knew the story of Danny Phantom, it was almost 3 am. With the story the answers and introductions out of the way, Danny was awfully tired even though it was only 11 technically in America. Which confused Danny, as to why no one here is tried! it's freaking 3 am here! (Thank you AnnaRoomA, for pointing out my timezone mistake.)

Letting out a yawn, Danny smiled at the group of adults.

"I believe, Daniel should go to bed now. He had a busy day back home and he should settle down and tell his friends and family that he's here safe." Albus smiled and assured Danny up the stairs.

While he took Danny to a room, Sirius spoke up.

"Alastor. You are awfully quiet this afternoon, what is it?" Said man looked at Sirius then at the hallway leading to the staircase.

"I can see his core. It is very fragile. One crack would shatter him into pieces." The others looked down thoughtfully.

"That means that if in the battle a spell is fired... it could kill him?" Lupin asked fearfully. Alastor nodded curtly.

"Don't worry, after we investigate his powers further, we will find a safer role than straight battle." Everyone turned to Albus walking into the room again. "Until then, I must go back to Hogwarts. I believe 6 students will be wanting to meet Daniel and I will have to answer some questions in the morning."

One by one they all gave their fair wells and went to do their own thing.

Danny, however, floated invisibly above them thinking about what they just said. 'Fragile? I'll show them tomorrow.'

He let out another long but silent yawn and flew back to the bedroom Albus introduced him to and fell asleep, not bothering to change back as the transformation would occur when he fell asleep. He decided to call his friends and family in the morning.


End file.
